Coin-dispensing devices frequently include coin reservoirs, coin-dispensing slides adjacent those coin reservoirs, and solenoids that selectively drive those coin-dispensing slides relative to those coin reservoirs to dispense coins from those coin reservoirs. In some instances the electro-dynamic characteristics of the solenoids can cause those solenoids to apply forces to those coin-dispensing slides which are objectionable.